


Serenade in the Stars

by Layne Faire (HisDarlin)



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisDarlin/pseuds/Layne%20Faire
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt: Lights





	Serenade in the Stars

“Lou, this is ridiculous. I’m freezing!” Harry tucked his chin into his coat, teeth chattering. 

“Just a few more minutes, Harold.” Louis hugged him closer. “Patience is a virtue.”

“Patience can kiss my frozen arse! Why are we here?”

“It’ll be worth it, promise. ” 

Louis’ warm breath ghosted Harry’s neck, eliciting shivers that had nothing to do with the cold. Suddenly, Louis tilted him backward, pointing toward the horizon. Harry gasped.

Brilliant streaks of color undulated above them- blue, green, pink, purple- intertwined in an awe-inspiring display of cosmic artistry. 

“Beautiful,” Harry whispered.

“Yeah,” Mesmerized, Louis stared at Harry. “Beautiful.”


End file.
